


Questions, Fears, and Buckyballs

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Phil's pet 0-8-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief bit of dialogue with implications of buckyballs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions, Fears, and Buckyballs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so besides a very OOC but kind of funny mental image of Steve jumping out the window and going after Bucky and having the others go, "Did Captain America just ditch us?" this little bit of fic is all I've got for this and all I've had for weeks.
> 
> So... I'm not sure saying, "enjoy" is the right idea, but I felt bad at how overdue this was getting for an update. I guess Jason and Darcy have taken over all my crack writing abilities?

* * *

“That's not your Bucky.”

“No.”

“And we're sure it's not one of his many children... why?”

“Because it just tried to eat the Hulk, maybe?”

“If there is a good and an evil Bucky, what are we going to do about that?”

“Why don't we ask Thor? He's a god, right?”

“Forgive me, my friends, but I fear I know of no magic that will resolve this situation.”

“I need another suit.”

“Is it going to have fur?”


End file.
